Shadows
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Rebecca Forsythe used to be someone else, Rosalie Potter, the girl who lived. But she was abandoned in favour of her brother. Now she runs the criminal rings in England, the wizarding world will be afraid of her vengeance, and be afraid of the shadows. For when she returns the world will fear her wrath. Fem!Harry, wrong-boy-who-lived.
1. Intro

**A/N: Hey guys, so as some of you may or may not know aside from fanfiction I do actually write novels. This fanfic is being used as a character exploration story regarding one of my original characters from my original manuscript. It is being adapted for Hogwarts and the Harry Potter scene but the personality and actions of my Fem!Harry is based on this character's personality as well as her appearance aside from the trademark emerald eyes, she will retain her fighting style and magic style from my original novel. Though obviously many changes are going to happen, this story is also going to be my take on the wrong-boy-who-lived trope. It is also inspired by the Black Queen fanfic series by Silently Watches and will have similar themes but very different aspects to it as it is still modelled after the origin story of my original character Rebecca Forsythe from my novel. This story starts before fourth year.**

 **Warning – This story may contain cases of underage sexual intercourse, etc. if you are disturbed then please do not read this fic, no need to report it just don't ready it. xx**

Rebecca Forsythe was known by many names, her birth name being the one she hated the most. She was once Rosalie Potter, however, after that faithful Halloween night in what was known as one of the worst massacres in history, she was sent to live with her hateful Aunt and Uncle while her brother Harry James Potter was celebrated as the Boy-who-lived.

At age 3, she knew she wasn't like others. Her Aunt and Uncle treated her cruelly, one day she was told to go and buy groceries, instead of buying them she simply left and never returned. Vernon Dursley was positively enraged that she had taken off with the 100 pounds he had given her for groceries, but the advantages of not having her around calmed him down.

Life on the streets of London wasn't kind to a three-year-old girl with far above average intelligence, she had to learn quickly and when her magic started responding to her desire to live, she became something else entirely.

At age 5 she had integrated herself as a silent distributer of their products in the Clerkenwell Crime Syndicate, after her prowess grew and grew and she had begun to make a name for herself she became an adopted member of the Adams Family, or the A-Team, the people who were in charge of the crime syndicate.

As she learned more and more, her magic reacted to her desires and on one fateful night, the entire Adams Family was wiped out leaving her as the only heiress to their legacy. Things changed drastically as Rebecca Forsythe was born, having renamed her syndicate the Shadow Legion. Soon all of the other syndicates reported directly to her or face her wrath which none of them wanted, as proven with the Corleone's when they tried to expand to her territory. She reduced them to ashes, quite literally – the things she did to them would have made Hitler blush. She was referred to as the Shadow Empress, as her powers grew she learned about magic and the wizarding world, she knew exactly who she was to it and what her family had been doing all this time and she was incredibly pissed, that was definitely something.

She discovered that she could alter her appearance and after researching about it in the wizarding world she realised she was a Metamorphmagus. She gathered the rogue wizards and witches from around London and offered them a place within her legion, eventually choosing her four most faithful and powerful as her four horsemen.

Now at age 14, her birthday only passing a few days ago, she ran an empire for all intents and purposes. Her empire went across all of the United Kingdom and stretched out to a few other European countries. This included her empire bleeding into the magical communities of the places where her empire controlled in the muggle world. There wasn't a community where she ruled that didn't know of her, the girl with the demon beast and the scythe, the self proclaimed Shadow Empress who destroyed even the Corleone's of America.

* * *

 _1990, Wizarding London._

Sirius Orion Black was many things, but he wasn't the secret keeper and he was innocent. Yet he still spends 10 fucking years in Azkaban, why hadn't James and Lily gotten him out? He knew they were alive the warden had taunted him with the knowledge that apparently, he had betrayed the Potters and that his plan had failed. The Potter's were alive, well four of them were but one was considered a squib and had been taken to the muggle world. He wondered about what happened to his god daughter and he wondered about Harry and how he was doing in the muggle world… he had seen Rosalie do accidental magic as a child so it couldn't possibly be her.

"Get up Black, looks like you get to go free… Dumbledore's just discovered evidence that you weren't the secret keeper," after 10 years? Sirius thought, he was seriously going to rip James a new one.

"Are you fucking kidding me! I've been saying that for the past 10 fucking years! Dumbledore fucking knew he was the one who did the fucking Fidelius charm!" Sirius growled, oh boy he would be tearing the old goat a new one as well as his ex-best friend.

After going through the formalities of getting out of Azkaban, Sirius made a bee-line for Potter Manor and boy would he be ready to shout. It felt good to have his wand and be using magic again, when James Opened the door Sirius looked at him with contempt.

"Padfoot, it's good to see you again - it's been a while," James said with a genuine smile.

"10 fucking years, James. 10 FUCKING years I spent in Azkaban when all you and Lily had to do was say that I wasn't the secret keeper," Sirius growled, his right hand rose and he punched James.

James Charlus Potter raised his hand to his jaw and spat some blood out, he looked up at Sirius in confusing as he stood up.

"What in merlin's name was that for Padfood? And what do you mean Azkaban? Lily told me that Albus told her you were deep undercover in France for the past decade, he said he'd handle all of our messages to you. He just told us to worry about Harry… Sirius, he survived the killing curse," James said, holding his chin where Sirius had punched him, before pulling out his wand and fixing his nose.

"Wait… she said fucking what? Did you not think to fucking check with me James? What in merlin's fucking balls were you thinking? And what about Rosalie and Harry? Where are they?" Sirius asked, James looked at Sirius and Sirius watched his eyes glaze over ever so slightly.

"Rosalie hasn't lived with us since Godric's Hollow," Lily said, appearing with a young boy who looked like James, but had emerald eyes and a small scar on his head in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"We left her in the care of Petunia and Vernon, Albus said she was a squib and showed no signs of magic whatsoever. So, we wanted her to have a normal life," James added, though his voice seemed too neutral for Sirius's liking, something was up with James and Sirius was getting frustrated with his answers.

"Why is she there! Why wouldn't you take care of her?" Sirius was absolutely livid now.

"It's better for her in the muggle-world. Dumbledore put protections on her, Voldemort or his followers won't find her. She'll be safe from our world," Lily said as she placed a hand on James' shoulder while her other hand held Harry's own.

"Isn't Voldemort dead? I've been constantly reminded that I failed and that he was fucking dead," Sirius snapped.

"Harry did vanquish Voldemort, but, Albus thinks that he survived somehow."

"Whatever… I'm out of here, I can't believe… I just can't believe you'd do what you did James. Charlus and Dorea would be very disappointed in you," he said shaking his head.

Sirius looked at his once best friend and felt anger build up, he knew Rosalie wasn't a squib, he had seen her using accidental magic before. One time when he was babysitting for James and Lily, he decided to keep this knowledge to himself now that they were so sure she was a squib. James had turned his back on everything they stood for, everything that they had done together, of course he'd be blaming the old goat for not getting out of Azkaban any earlier than now, he could blame James and Lily but he would leave it for now… Without another word Sirius turned and left Potter Manor, his only thoughts on finding his goddaughter, consequences can go fuck themselves and so can the Potter's. However, he couldn't help but having an eerie feeling that something had happened to James Potter, something had changed his best friend drastically - yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

Sirius spent the next three years searching all over magical Britain looking for her, yet she was nowhere to be found. Yet despite his search, he heard whispers throughout the entire magical community of a crime syndicate who ruled the underworld of both magical and muggle Britain, they had even expanded out towards the entire of the United Kingdom and parts of Europe. He added them as a possible source of information for finding his goddaughter.

In the first year that he had been back, he had brought his cousin Andromeda, her husband Ted, and their daughter Nymphadora back into the family and while Ted helped him search from the legal point, Andromeda and Nymphadora helped clean up Grimmauld Place for when Sirius hopefully his goddaughter and was able to bring her to a home.

Eventually, after a failed 3 years of searching Sirius had to practically beg, on his hands and knees, Professor McGonagall to help him otherwise he'd have to seek out this… Shadow Legion he had famously heard about. After berating him for his stupidity she brought over one of the Hogwarts quills which were typically used to write the acceptance letters to new students. Minerva McGonagall had always believed in fighting Voldemort, and she followed Albus because he seemed like the leader they needed - her views changed when Albus had convinced Lily Evans to practically cast out her daughter for being a squib. Silently she had been keeping track of the girl, knowing full well who and what she had become, the two had even met many times, though Minerva kept that information heavily guarded.

 _Miss Rosalie Potter_

 _The Crypt_

 _Nightmare Club_

 _200 York way, Kings Cross_

 _London_

"I'm telling you Sirius, expect the unexpected when it comes to... Young Miss Potter."

"Minnie, I think after a decade in Azkaban I can deal with unexpected," Sirius said before he apparated to the location.

 _Oh Sirius, even you with all of your mischievous tendencies - have no idea of the magnitude in which Rosalie has changed. I hope you're ready to deal with the Queen of Shadows_. Minerva thought to herself, she walked over to her desk, got out a briefcase which had been given to her and unlocked it with her magical signature. Inside were two scotch glasses and a full bottle of specially made Irish Firewhiskey, on the top of the case was an image - it depicted a smiling Minerva McGonagall and a semi-smiling girl with raven hair, which contained crimson highlights.

"Well Rebecca, I shall be seeing you very soon. No doubt you've already planned for such an occasion," she said as she poured a glass the expensive alcohol, then closed the case and running her hand over the logo on the top of it - a Black Rose inside of a tiger's jaw.

Sirius Orion Black the III stood outside of the club that was listed on the letter, the two large bouncers at the door looked at him strangely and Sirius felt vulnerable. After a few moments of speaking internally and with a sigh, Sirius straightened himself out and checked his attire before walking into the club. The bouncer's at the door looked at him but didn't utter a word, Sirius started to get a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When he entered he took a look around the place, there was the main bar through the club, a standard bench filled with beer, against the wall were lines of shelves filled with spirits. Behind the bar were refrigerators filled with more drinks, beers, pre-mixed drinks as well as plain soft drinks. The club was mostly empty because it was the middle of the day, clubs like these tended to be open late at night. Unless things have changed in the decade he had been gone, given that the marauder's had only ever been to a muggle club once and that was because Lily Evans had demanded they try it at least once.

Aside from the bouncers out front there were various groups of people actually inside already having a drink despite it only being 1pm in the afternoon. A few of the people looked at him and frowned, yet, they didn't outright say anything to him. He noted that while there were various groups drinking together, usually they didn't comprise of more than three-four people, so the place could be considered relatively dead.

"Can I help you?" a teenaged looking girl asked, she was behind the bar polishing some wine glasses.

"Uh… I'm looking for Rosalie Potter, I believe she is here," Sirius said, the girl's eyes widened a bit as all sound in the club dropped. All of the patrons downed their drinks and quickly moved for the exits. All of them being away from where Sirius was currently standing, which was at the main entrance.

"Who are you exactly, Sir?" Sirius found himself surrounded by four figures suddenly, two males and two females, all of them were adults although they could be considered slightly young.

"Sirius Orion Black," he replied, his hand was close to his wand, he would obliviate them afterwards if he got in a fight. Though he was unsure if he could take on the four of them at the same time… they all looked quite powerful despite their appearances.

"And what business do you have here, Mr. Black?" one of the females asked.

"I'm seeking Rosalie Potter, as I have said."

"Rosalie Potter is not here," the male who spoke was skinnier than the others, yet, Sirius couldn't see much of his features.

"Minerva McGonagall directed me here."

"Let him pass," a younger female voice called out from somewhere in the club, Sirius had no idea how the voice was able to echo so far without a sonorous charm.

The four looked to each other before they stood at his side, two on each side. Their postures were rigid and straight as they led him further into the place, past the VIP section and through a door that was hidden with magic. He went upstairs and down a passageway, he could see there were bedrooms, lines of them. Around four on each side of the hallway with one closed door at the very end, but it was quite far away from the bedrooms.

"What is this?" Sirius asked.

"This is the area for the… special clients of ours," One of the four said.

"That's enough, she wouldn't want us telling this information to any man who just waltzed into the place," one of the girls snapped at the one who spoke up.

They eventually reached a room which was full of lavish couches, the room was tidy and had shelves of books, cabinets of alcohol, many different things that Sirius hadn't seen before, ever. Some looked like ancient artefacts that were found in Egypt and other such barren and lost places. His eyes travelled the room taking in the tapestry depicting a dark haired girl with emerald eyes, a large scythe strapped to her back and a black Bengal tiger on her right hand. In front of this girl stood four shadowed figures, each of them looking in a different direction but clearly subservient to that one girl. The words on the Tapestry read ' _Under the legion, the shadows rise_ '. He continued to look around the room until his eyes stopped on a girl, she was sitting back in comfortable reclining couch, long black hair with crimson streaks fell across her shoulders and disappeared behind her back. Pale skin and glowing green eyes that reminded him of someone he used to know, an emerald eyed girl he'd used to spend a lot of time with before his tenure in hotel de Azkaban.

"Welcome Mr. Black, or should I say Lord Sirius Orion Black the III, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black? I am surprised it took you this long to track me down, three years - almost four," the girl had a glass of brown liquid in her hand which she casually sipped.

"Sorry to intrude on you, Miss. But I'm looking for a girl… her name is."

"Rosalie Potter, yes I know,"

"Can you tell me where to find her er… Miss?" Sirius asked, she took another swing of her drink and then just threw the rest of it into her mouth. Once finished she let the glass go in mid-air, Sirius was amazed as the glass hovered over to the desk and then dropped down gently.

"The girl you knew as Rosalie Potter is dead, I, however, am what replaced her in this poor, dirty and disgusting world," the girl said standing up.

"I'm not following..."

"Yes, Aunty Minnie did say you were quite the stupid... gryffindor was it?" she asked the four.

"I believe she used those words Empress," the thin man from before said.

"Empress? Oh... Melin's balls," Sirius finally realised exactly where he was.

"Oh, finally realised you're in the Den of the Queen of Shadows? Welcome to the Shadow Legion Lord Black. My name is Rebecca Forsythe - but you knew me once as Rosalie," the girl said.

"I'm going to need a drink..." he said slumping down in a chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Morrighan, pour him a glass of some of our strongest," the girl snapped her fingers, the woman from before who snapped at one of the others in the hallway walked forwards and grabbed another glass out of the cabinet before refilling the empty glass and the new one, handing one to Sirius before handing the other to the girl.

"How...?" he finally asked after taking a long gulp.

Rebecca gave a small smile before she launched into her long story of how she got to where she is now, he was shocked, surprised and angry by her tale, but most of all he was damn-right proud of the young woman she has become. The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was one of the Dark families in the wizarding world, and while he was a Gryffindor - he was also a Black. Furthermore, he looked at the four individuals who remained in the room and all of them produced a wand from their pockets or wherever they kept them, the four of them were from the magical world.

Sirius ended up needing the whole bottle of alcohol to deal with the news, as Rebecca detailed her life and the basics of her business, not that Rebecca minded despite it being some of the most expensive liquor that was in her stores. He was also granted a room for the night to rest in and he would talk to Rebecca again in the morning about the wizarding world. That night turned into two weeks while Rebecca was concluding some important business deals.

Morrighan, had been assigned to inform Sirius about anything else he wanted to know while Rebecca conducted her business as usual at Night times. Sirius asked all of his questions and Morrighan answered them as she had been instructed omitting nothing from any of the details, it turned out that Rebecca knew exactly who she was in the wizarding world and who her family was, she never cared though because of what she had gone through. In the weeks that he was there for, Sirius got to know Rebecca Forsythe and vice versa, he also learned that the four individuals were her personal guards, most trusted, most loyal, most faithful and most deadly followers who were surprisingly from the Wizarding world.

Morrighan was dubbed the horseman of war, she was an American witch who graduated from Ilvermorny before finding work as a rare creature poacher for the wealthy. She was doing a job in London when she was betrayed by her employer and left for dead when trying to capture a sphinx for whatever he wanted, Rebecca had found her dying and had healed her. Since then the Morrighan owed her a life debt and now lived only to serve.

Artemis, the other female who looked to be a sixth year but was actually a bit older, was the horseman of pestilence. She was a south African witch who was liberated from a sex trafficking project that the Shadow Legion initially shut down before taking it over completely. Rebecca had sensed the potential and magic within the girl and had taken her and trained her in the ways of her ancestors. Artemis looked up to Rebecca despite being older and would follow Rebecca anywhere, even to hell and back.

Loki was a male who was considered somewhat skinny, he was pale and slightly boney which only made sense for the horseman of famine. He originated from London and had gone to Hogwarts himself, however he went rogue from his family after leaving and became a curse breaker. He rarely shows his face and prefers to keep a hood on even when indoors. He came across Rebecca during a job in Egypt he met a curse that he couldn't break and ended up almost buried alive if it wasn't for Rebecca and the Morrighan.

Lastly the largest male looked to be like he had just finished his education, he was the horseman of Death; Hades. He was an Australian originating man and had studied magic there before becoming a nomad of sorts and traversing the world at the age of 15. He got into trouble with one of the syndicates under Rebecca's control and while he couldn't fight his way out against her, he had earned her respect and he was offered a place at her side.

Of course, Sirius only knew their Shadow Legion names and not their real names, but he thanked them for everything they did for him. Eventually Rebecca and him had the serious talk about the wizarding world and decided that she would return to the it, but not as a Potter, instead she would return as a Forsythe-Black.

She wouldn't be going alone though; she would leave some of her trusted to run things for her in her stead with regular reports being sent to her by her magical employees. The four horsemen would be going with her, Artemis would join as a student while the other three continued Rebecca's magic work and handling things for her.

Rebecca Forsythe was entering the wizarding world again, and she was coming with a vengeance that was for sure. Sirius knew that she already had her claws well in the many businesses of the wizarding world, and wouldn't be surprised if she decided to make a move on other such places as well. Sirius laughed at the fact that Hogwarts wouldn't expect a new student, though he had a suspicion that Professor McGonagall already knew she was coming.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebecca Forsythe-Black

**Chapter 1: Rebecca Forsythe-Black**

Sirius Orion Black was once proud to say that he had only been caught off guard a handful of times, but with his goddaughter he had been forced to expect the unexpected. The four generals of the Shadow Legion had transferred a lot of things to Grimmauld Place, most of them highly illegal if outright unknown. However, the one thing Sirius wasn't expecting was for Rebecca to come with a familiar already, although he shouldn't have been surprised given that the tapestry in her office depicted the bloody beast, or the fact that the Shadow Legion's symbol was that of a Black Rose between the jaws of a tiger.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _How big is Grimmauld place?" Rebecca asked casually, Sirius thought to himself before answering._

" _It's quite large."_

 _"Good, because there's someone you need to meet," Rebecca waved her hand and the sound of a lock clicked before a passageway between her bookcase opened up leading down._

 _Sirius was still shocked at her use of magic, he had yet to see her fight but from how everyone respects her and fear her anger, she was a force to be reckoned with. He followed her down a dark pathway and into a room which looked like an armoury, in the centre of the room was a mannequin with armour which covered its chest and pelvis area, right next to it was a large scythe with a black gem on it._

 _Sirius heard a roar and before he knew it something had pounced on him, he found himself on his back on the ground staring into amber eyes. Serrated teeth and the stench of death caused Sirius's heart to pound against his chest._

" _Down girl," Rebecca said, the large beast sniffed Sirius one more time before it reluctantly got off of him and then walked over to the Rebecca and sat at her side._

" _This is my familiar, Bellona - named after the Roman Goddess of War. She's a Black Bengal Tiger, not fully grown, yet," Rebecca smiled and petted her affectionately, the beast dropped to the ground and rolled onto her back, exposing her belly expecting a rub which she immediately got from Rebecca._

 _End flashback_

* * *

"We're going to head to Gringotts to get the blood adoption done, Gringotts is run by a species known as…"

"Goblins, yes I know. Sirius, I may be young and you may think I've been in the muggle world all these years. But I assure you, I know quite a lot and I've kept tabs on everything," Rebecca said, walking in front of him and towards Gringotts.

"Right, right. Sorry, I keep forgetting that you probably own half of the world."

As Rebecca walked into Gringotts, Sirius noticed that most of the Goblins had stopped what they were doing and instead were watching her. She walked with purpose up towards the front counter where the goblin immediately stopped what he was doing, which surprised Sirius as Goblin's usually viewed Witches and Wizards with a feeling of indifference.

"Ah, Empress Forsythe, you're back again are you? I shall fetch his majesty," the goblin at the counter said before hurrying off.

A few minutes later a squad of Goblin guards entered and then took position when another goblin walked in and straight up to Rebecca, he had a wicked grin which was mirrored in Rebecca's own eyes. The two of them shook hands, gripping each other's forearms in a traditional warrior's greeting. The guards were completely relaxed around Rebecca and her four, which meant that she was essentially a close friend of the King's, or at least to Sirius it seemed that way.

"I didn't know we had a match scheduled today? I'll have to bite my assistance's little arse off if he forgot to tell me such an important tidbit of information," King Ragnok the tenth said.

"We don't, I'm here on official business…" she trailed off and looked towards Sirius, Ragnok looked as well before he nodded in understanding.

"Ah... I see, follow me to my office. Lord Black, you are to follow as well. But do not consider speaking to anyone on the way, or you'll lose your head," Ragnok instructed.

Sirius wasn't about to refuse the King of the Goblin nation so the trailed along behind like a lost dog. Silent and only listening as the King and his goddaughter talked as if they were old friends. Once in the office Ragnok sat down in his throne-like chair and produced multiple folders and placing them out on the desk, no more than three law goblins and two law wizards were also in the room. The law wizards would have worked hard to become one of the personnel used by the king himself.

"Firstly, here's what you requested. All the information on the global trade market in the wizarding underworld and overworld from the remaining parts of Europe as well as the other continents, the most powerful syndicate would be the Corleone's in America although they are fearful of crossing you after that happened in Windsor. Though they've only just started dabbing in the Wizarding World's Black Market," Ragnok said as one of the goblins put the files into a briefcase before sliding it across the table to Rebecca where she waved her hand over the case, black mist covered the case before the click of a lock could be heard.

"Thank you, my friend. Now, my godfather is here to request a blood adoption for me to become his daughter and heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"Ah, of course he is. Very well, everything shall be prepared for you Lord Black," Ragnok said with a toothy grin.

"T-Thank you very much," Sirius managed to get out. He was sweating from head to toe, only just beginning to realise just how powerful and connected his goddaughter was, yet it was to be expected as she was the Shadow Empress.

When the blood adoption took place Rebecca's appearance took on more of the Black Family's undertones, however, she immediately changed them back to her preferred natural form with her metamorph abilities. Ragnok then did an inheritance test to determine the official documents to be filed and reveal everything, which she was comfortable with her godfather knowing.

 _Name: Rebecca Thorne Forsythe-Black (formerly Rosalie Potter)_

 _Parents: Sirius Orion Black (blood adoption), Lily Evans-Potter, James Potter._

 _Heiress:_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble Clan of Forsythe (Fae Origin)._

 _Accounts:_

 _Heiress Black Account – 200'000 Galleons_

 _Forsythe account – 9'000'000'000 Galleons_

 _Shadow Legion vault – 100'000'000'000'000_

 _Shadow Legion armoury – Contains various items_

 _Familiar: Artemisia (Black magical Bengal Tiger), Wick (Ethereal Dragon)._

 _Abilities:_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Animagus_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Shadow Magic_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Daemon Magic_

"Ragnok, I'd like you to remove James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter from all official records, have my mother as Bellatrix Black and an unnamed Wizard or Witch if you really want to just to fuck around with them. The official story is that I'm the only daughter of Bellatrix Black, however, she simply just forgot that she had me and abandoned me due to something causing her to go insane where I was left to fend for myself until Sirius saw the family tapestry, tracked me down took me in before he decided to adopt me as his official daughter," Rebecca said, then looked to Sirius for his consent, Sirius agreed before Ragnok chuckled.

"There's nothing more fun than messing around with the idiotic wizards. I'll have all of this sorted out immediately and filed away, the fools won't even question whether or not it's false or not because we're Gringrotts and Gringrotts doesn't make mistakes," Ragnok bellowed.

"The Potters will never know what hit them," Rebecca agreed.

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, it was surrounded in the darkest of magic's, all of the four and their Empress felt the magic as they approached. While not as Dark as the magic that Rebecca controlled, it still felt pleasant to them, warm and welcoming as if it were home.

"Welcome home… damn I've always wanted to say that," Sirius said with a broad grin.

The moment Rebecca passed through the front door she felt the magic of the ancient house react to her. She could feel the familiarity of the dark magic that resonated through the ancient building. Her shadow magic wanted to react, to dominate the feeble magic that was surrounding her and assert itself. It was with a sigh that she called it all back to her.

All of the Horsemen could feel their Empress reacting to the magic of the old manor, they could feel it wash over them as well. They each felt their magic connecting with their new home, Morrighan and Artemis were ecstatic, Loki was pleased and wanted to look at the ward scheme, and Hade's magic reacted the strongest with Rebecca's.

"This place is beautiful, strong dark magic surrounds us. It's not that bad," Rebecca's voice floated throughout the room as she walked.

A pop was heard and the group turned to see Kreacher who looked at the group with contempt. The elf then started to mutter to itself about the new inhabitants. Going about clicking his fingers and moving their luggage.

"First filthy blood-traitor returns and is the Black of Blacks, then filthy blood-traitor master brings in blood-traitor whore, Mudblood and the metamorph, now filthy blood-traitor brings in four strangers and a new Black. Mistress will be rolling over in her grave," the elf said towards them.

"Enough Kreacher, Rebecca and her followers will be living here. Make sure their things are in their rooms," Sirius said.

"As blood-traitor master commands, Kreacher will do," the elf muttered.

"Master probably brought a half-blood whor-" he never finished his sentence as he found a large blade pressed against his neck and a furious Rebecca glaring at him.

"Hold your filthy tongue elf, or I shall remove it before removing each limb, one by one. Then watch as I feed them to my familiar, then I will let the creature in my weapon devour you where you will remain alive and feel the pain of being devoured for eternity," Rebecca's cold voice cut the elf off, Sirius looked at Rebecca with surprise at the threat, then he looked to the four.

"She's done that before to make an example of someone who tried to steal from her," Loki informed.

"You is a bold one, much like Miss Bella. Kreacher will do as Mistress says," the elf bowed before popping away to do her bidding. Rebecca allowed her scythe to dematerialise in a black mist, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well… I've never seen Kreacher react so quickly to someone before," Sirius chuckled awkwardly.

"Any-who, let me show you around your new home! The rest of the Black family will be arriving later today to meet you" Sirius said jovially before giving them a tour.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had been summoned by the new Lord Black, the purpose of this meeting was to meet the new Heiress that Sirius had informed her and Andromeda about. Despite having a very strained relationship with Sirius due to his conflicts with her Husband, she was after all, a Black first. While she may be Lady Malfoy, her allegiance would always be to her roots and a Black will always prioritise their family first.

After Sirius had been released from Azkaban and taken through the psych evaluations at St Mugo's before being declared mentally sane and healthy, she had tried her damn best to avoid him. However, being called for a House meeting by the Lord of the house meant that she had to attend, despite how much she didn't want to. _Well... at least it took three years before this confrontation happened_ , she thought bitterly.

Andromeda would be there as well as her daughter and husband, Narcissa and Andromeda had a strained relationship. Ever since Andromeda ran away with Theodore Tonks, Narcissa had refused to speak to her, however, Andromeda had seen fit to owl her pictures of her daughter Nymphadora when she was born even though Narcissa never sent any of her own back. She kind of felt guilty about never sending any of Draco, especially when she heard Draco mouthing off to Lucius about a Metamorphmagus with the last name of Tonks.

Sirius had told her to meet in the sitting room, he also informed that they had an additional four visitors who accompanied their new heiress, which in itself was mildly confusing - were they just other family members bring brought into the fold? She steadied her breathing as she reached the door before making sure her dress was immaculate before walking into the room. There sitting on one of the couches were the Tonks family, her sister had aged well and she still looked like an older version of the older sister she remembered. Her daughter Nymphadora was sitting down between her and the Tonks male, she had flaming red hair and was dressed in a formal green robe which Narcissa could tell she hated. Her eyes then went to the other occupants in the room, however, they stopped when they met familiar emerald green eyes and dark hair with crimson streaks.

"Bec? What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked, a look of complete surprise etched on her face.

"Bec? Wait, you two know each other?" Sirius turned his head to Rebecca then to Narcissa before repeating the process around five times.

"Of course… but, is that the proper way you should greet me?" Rebecca stood from her position and walked over to Narcissa, everyone could visibly see the older woman shaking.

"I'm sorry… Mistress," Narcissa said and dropped to the ground with her head tilted down, eyes focusing on the carpet.

"That's better," Rebecca replied as she placed a hand on top of Narcissa's head and giving it a pet, as if she were a dog, before pulling the stunned woman into a hug, Narcissa had to resist a moan as she felt phantom lips gently kiss her neck.

"What the fuck do you mean by Mistress?" Sirius growled, apparently catching on quite quickly.

"The general club is a nightclub Sirius as you already know; with everything it entails. However, it is also the front for a lot of… less than moral businesses. The rooms you passed during your stay are for our special customers who are there to relieve their stress. Narcissa started there before I took a personal interest in her," Rebecca replied casually where she sat back down, but pulled the older woman down with her so that Narcissa was sitting on her lap, the younger girl was slightly taller than the five-foot six woman.

"Narcissa Amelia Black! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing!" Narcissa winced at Sirius's tone, she was also blushing bright pink at how easily she caved to the girl whose lap she was sitting comfortably on.

"I – I..." Narcissa started.

"Hush pet, the adults are talking. Really Sirius, there's no need to shout. It's perfectly fine," Rebecca stated calmly, Narcissa immediately shut up like an obedient dog.

"Are we missing something?" Ted asked raising an eyebrow.

"How much do you know about the Shadow Legion, Mr. Tonks?" Rebecca asked, Ted recognised the name and realisation slowly hit him as he looked at Rebecca and then the four.

By the end of the explanation the Tonks Family were completely baffled with their newest Heiress. Ted Tonks had heard many rumours about the Shadow Legion, who spawned from the Adam's Family Crime Syndicate after being taken over by their youngest member following the deaths of the family. However, he never thought he'd be face to face with the Shadow Empress herself, and furthermore have her as a member of the family.

"I am a lawyer in both the Muggle and Magical world, if you have need of any expertise. You need only ask," Ted offered.

"Thank you for your Offer Mr. Tonks, Loki will go over the legal loopholes and businesses I wish to exploit and acquire, now, it's been a long and amusing day. I wish to retire for the night and we can continue tomorrow," Rebecca tapped Narcissa's behind causing the older woman to jump up out of the chair.

"I will bid you all a good night," Rebecca started to walk towards the stairs, however, she turned back and looked directly at Narcissa before beckoning her to follow with a 'come-hither' gesture, the same one that always caused the older woman's knees to go weak and her panties to become soaked.

Sirius went to speak up, but a firm hand on his shoulder from Loki and the gentle shaking of the red-haired man's head told him that she will not be denied something that she wants. So, Sirius watched awkwardly as Narcissa quickly followed the young Heiress up the stairs and to her room, no doubt knowing exactly what would be happening that night.

"Sirius, you're just going to let them do that?" Andromeda asked surprised.

"I can't really dictate what Rebecca wants to do, she is my daughter by blood adoption, but she had made it clear that I won't be able to dictate anything for her. I can care for her and help get her integrating into the wizarding world in the way she needs to appear as, and be the father and family that she never had. But I doubt I'm much more than just a family member," Sirius said resigned.

"That's all that she needs, Rebecca may not show it much. But she values family greatly and while she gets anything she wants, she's never had a family before and she is still getting used to the idea of having a father. Us, the four Horsemen who serve her are like her family, but we are not quite the family she desires. Just let her come around in her own time," Loki said, Sirius and Andromeda nodded in understanding before everyone retired to their own rooms for the night.

"Loki... eh... you wouldn't happen to be a Weasley, would you? All of them folks have red hair," Nymphadora said looking at him, he stiffened a bit.

"Just because I have red hair, doesn't mean I'm a - what was it? Weasel? There are many red-heads in the wizarding world and muggle world."


	3. Chapter 2: Queen of Shadows

**A/N: As most of you will just flick through to this chapter. I am going to straightout say that Chapter 0 &1 have been rewritten and updated therefore this wouldn't make any sense to those who are going off the old story from memory. I've started chapter 0 from before the start of Fourth year and will be leading towards the Tri-wizard tournament.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Queen of Shadows**

Sirius hadn't slept very well the previous night, partly because of his new daughter and cousin forgetting to use silencing charms. He would have nightmares for the next few weeks, no scratch that, he would have nightmares for the rest of his life. And the profanity that his cousin verbalised was something he didn't even know she knew the words or meanings to. Apparently 12 years can completely change the person you once knew, though he didn't expect Lily and James to change the way they did. He sighed and thought about whether or not he should have passed that mental health check he went through.

"Morning Sirius," Rebecca was sitting at the table, a tank top and shorts on while drinking a cup of coffee that she had Kreacher make up for her.

"I didn't think you'd be up after last night's activities," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I'm always up early, business doesn't wait unfortunately. But Narcissa is still asleep, and will most likely be sore," Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows at Sirius, Sirius didn't quite know whether to be appalled or amused. Rebecca could have just been the womanizer that Sirius was in his youth, and he wasn't sure if he was okay with that.

"Your Hogwarts letter came in today; we'll be heading to Diagon Alley with Andy and Nymphadora to get everything you need for class, time for you to be a kid again," Sirius announced.

"I suppose I'll leave the dealings to Morrighan and Hades today then," Rebecca sighed, she then went to speak again, however, there was a reaction in the wards that had both Sirius and Rebecca stopping.

"I'll go see who would knock at this time in the morning," Sirius said and headed to the front door of the manor.

Sirius would have been asking for a miracle if one of the Potter's hadn't decided to speak to him. However, seeing the red hair of Lily at the door caused him to frown less than he would have if it was James. In fact, if it was James he most probably would have punched him right in his face before closing the door on him.

"Sirius, I'm glad your home," Lily greeted warmly.

"Lily, what do you want?" Sirius asked.

"Can I come in?" she asked hopefully, and moved to enter, however, Sirius's body blocked her.

"What do you want? I've got things to do today and I don't have time for you," Sirius said, forcing himself to sound irritated.

Lily then went on a tangent about Sirius and how James wants him back as his best friend and how Harry could use him as a teacher. She was trying to talk him into the idea of giving up on his search for Rosalie and deeming that she was better off with Petunia and Vernon.

"And Harry has asked about his godfather, he wants to get to know you Sirius, your godson," Lily finished.

"I'm sure my goddaughter also wanted the chance to get to know me," Sirius said.

"Sirius, she's happier living with muggles like herself. Petunia and Vernon are taking care of her," Lily sighed, then watched as Sirius's expression turned sour.

"Really, and you would know that how? Because there was the first place I looked. And guess what? Rosalie hadn't been there for seven years," Sirius informed, Lily's face paled and her mouth dropped open like a goldfish.

"You can't be serious," Lily breathed out.

"I am Sirius, Sirius Black. Still think she's fine with your abusive family?" Sirius casually looked at his nails as if they were interesting.

"This is no time for jokes Sirius, she could be anywhere after seven years on the streets!" Lily made to push past Sirius, however she was blocked from entrance into the Ancient building. "Let me in damn it, so I can floo James and we can cover more ground of London to find her!"

"Sorry Lily, can't do that. I currently have company over, family reunion of sorts. They're getting to know my new daughter," Sirius gave a predatory smirk at her before closing the door in her face, and no matter how much she knocked the doors didn't open again.

* * *

When Rebecca got back to her room, she looked at the sleeping visage of the woman in the bed. Narcissa's blonde hair was sprawled out on the pillow and her upper body was exposed while the lower part of her body was covered by the blanket.

The woman had become a mother at 18, and yet at the age of 29 she was still the visage of beauty, Rebecca fondly recalled her first visit to her club. She had looked lost but had come searching for some way to relieve herself, she had money, lots of it and Rebecca happily set her up as a guest with her best escorts to please her every need, until after half a year of visits which had become weekly, Rebecca invited the woman to her bed. Being a metamorph had its perks, while she was bisexual, she was primarily drawn to women and found her ability to perfectly replicate a working male genital handy for future plans.

She took her cup of coffee to the bathroom and finished it before turning on the shower and getting undressed. Her naked body was covered with scars, from many life lessons that she had learned, first on the street, then as a daughter of the Adams Family Crime Syndicate and although so few, as the leader of said syndicate.

" _Your powers are growing stronger, I can feel the magic of this place_ ," a demonic voice said, within the mist on the shower walls appeared a black wisp staring right back at her.

"I know you can Ari, no, you cannot devour the wards. However, I feel as if there are many years of devouring to come for you," Rebecca said plainly, ignoring the dark wisp glaring at her and instead washing herself clean for the day.

" _Will you play the child while at the damn magic school?_ " Ari asked annoyed.

"I will, Artemis and Hades will also be there as students. Loki and Morrighan will take care of business and alert me if I am needed."

"You're speaking to yourself again, Mistress," the soft silky voice of Narcissa caused Rebecca and Ari's conversation to come to a halt.

"I thought you were still asleep," Rebecca chuckled as she turned and welcomed the older woman with a brief but passionate kiss.

"I was, but then I woke up without someone next to me," Narcissa sighed, Rebecca smirked before reaching for soap.

"Time is money, my Pet. Besides, Sirius and I had a very nice talk this morning."

"Mhm, what was it about?"

"Hogwarts, letting him take care of me. All that parental bullshit."

"He cares about you Mistress, just like I do. Though not in the same way," Rebecca laughed at that comment.

"We going to keep avoiding you Husband?"

"Bah, who cares. I certainly don't care about what we're doing, though I would prefer you not do things to me in public, especially in the wizarding world," Narcissa pouted.

"Well, Sirius and Aunt Andi didn't seem to object," Rebecca said casually.

"Don't think I didn't miss Lord Loki giving them the subtle warning not to say anything," Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Rebecca who looked at her with mock offense.

"Are you implying that I would threaten my own family," Rebecca sighed dramatically.

"You and I both know what you've done to family to get what you want," Narcissa's eyes darkened.

"I will concede that point to you, however, they were not family by blood. And besides, this just makes our relationship even more kinky. Having my beloved _Aunty_ Cissy be an obedient pet," Rebecca said the last part in a whisper directly into Narcissa's ear causing the older woman to shiver under the warm water.

Narcissa turned around when Rebecca's hand turned her before she found herself pressed up against the tiled wall of the shower, looking up into the emerald eyes of the younger crime lord. Narcissa slowly dropped to her knees, _god I'm such a whore…_ she thought but she couldn't stop herself as she watched Rebecca's genitalia rearrange itself into a male penis.

The beauty about being a metamorph was that Rebecca could change her body a will, it certainly did wonders for her desires. She appeared to be whatever age she desired, and especially helped for her relaxation time, relaxation, if it can be called that at all.

* * *

"Problem?" Bec asked as she sat at the table where Kreacher had just laid out breakfast, Sirius refused to look at her and Andromeda Tonks looked anywhere else but at her sister.

"Hell yes there's a problem! I did not get _any_ sleep last night! And I have to attend a fucking test for the Auror's today. Do you know what silencing charms are?" Nymphadora Tonks complained.

"Feel free to join us next time then Nymmy. I'm sure two Metamorphs would rock _Aunt_ Cissy's world," Bec gave her a predatory grin, causing Andromeda and Sirius to cough, Ted to almost spill his coffee and Narcissa to blush and stared at her plate.

"Okay first point, _Don't. Call. Me. Nymmy._ Second point, Fuck and You," Nymphadora said, giving Rebecca the middle finger.

"Anytime you want sweetheart," Bec shot back, giving her cousin a wiggle of her eyebrows while said cousin just rolled her eyes.

"Ahem… today we're going to Diagon Alley to get your things, then we can do some other things as well," Sirius said.

"Good, I have some business in Knockturn Alley, and I believe I have to pop into a few of my other businesses. Check in so to speak," Bec said.

"Do I even want to ask?" Ted asked.

"Best to leave it where it is, Law-wizard Tonks. It would be a shame if something were to happen to you," Loki said while sipping his morning coffee.

"Is that a threat, sir?" Andromeda asked, her voice dangerously low.

"It's a fact," Morrighan stated.

"Enough you two," Bec sighed.

"Yes, my lady," they both responded.

"Mr. Tonks, you are family to Sirius and Narcissa. I would suggest that when it comes to my affairs – do not ask, do not speak, do not even think about the possibilities unless I require your professional opinion on anything. Understood?" Bec said, finishing the last of her breakfast.

"Crystal clear Ma'am."

Diagon Alley was a dreary as it always was, however, Bec couldn't conduct her business looking like a stupid Hogwarts student. No, Rebecca Forsythe – Empress of the Shadow Legion, would always exist and she would never fade. She donned her signature outfit, black dragonhide corset with crimson and emerald trimmings around her chest. A black mesh skirt that was made from the fur of a re'em, a golden sheep that spawned the myths of the golden fleece, turned black by soaking it in a mixture of ground onyx, dragon blood, phoenix ash and basilisk venom creating a highly magical piece of cloth. Combat boots made from the hide of a Uranian Ironbelly, woven together with the hide of a Hungarian horntail. Her signature piece was the large scythe that was strapped to her back, with its singular onyx gem that sometimes glows. Depending on whether or not the entity inside the weapon was speaking to its mistress. And lastly, she had a cloak which draped over her shoulders, extending to the ground and it contained a hood which she kept up most of the time.

"You're really dressing like… _that_?" Sirius asked from the floo.

"Why wouldn't I go dressed in proper attire? I have many enemies Sirius, best to be prepared."

"Couldn't you just… change your entire appearance being a Metamorphmagus and all?" he said and Bec looked at him.

"That… never actually occurred to me as a plausible idea. I suppose I should establish myself as Rebecca Forsythe-Black, daughter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"So, you'll go change?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely not, I actually have business to conduct today. Hades and Artemis will be getting my Hogwarts belongings for me while I conduct business."

"You should also get up to date with the state of affairs of the House of Black, I heard from Cissy that Lucius has been trying to gain access to it due to Draco being supposedly the Heir apparent," Bec said before she walked through the floo and into The Leaky Cauldron, the front for Diagon Alley.

The minute she entered the pub, everything just stopped. Everyone who was having an afternoon meal and a drink went silent. People stood up and moved away quickly, Tom, the owner of the pub looked at her, his body was shaking.

"C-can I help you?"

"Not today Tom, I've got other business in Diagon Alley today," she replied, her cloak flourished behind her as she walked, as if being lifted by an invisible wind.

Artemis and Hades stayed with Sirius and did the shopping required for Hogwarts, fourth year. All the while Loki and the Morrighan walked with Rebecca towards her destination, first stop was Greengrass's Apothecary where one of her business partner's wives ran possible the best supply of potion goods in Britain, of course, only because she allowed it.

"Welcome to Greengrass's Apothecary how may I - … I will fetch the Lady," the woman at the front desk said once she saw who it was standing in front of her.

"My Queen, what a wonderful surprise," Anastasia Greengrass walked out to the front and greeted Rebecca.

"Ana, as much as I'd like for this to be a casual visit. It is, in fact, a business visit."

"I see, very well. What can I do for you?"

"Did the stock I requested arrive?"

"Indeed it did, Lord Patil's ships managed to smuggle them in as you had asked and we had them immediately shipped here where my husband locked it away in the manor and sent a message to Loki," Ana replied.

"Very good, I will come by later tonight so collect as well as speak with you, your husband and your daughter about some things that will be happening relatively soon."

"My daughter? I'm sorry but what do they have to do with anything my Queen?" Ana asked, concerned.

"It is only something trivial, I assure you. And keep your floo open, I will most likely be telling certain parties with similar vested interests to come to your place this evening for my announcement."

"I see, I shall inform my Husband that you are calling a meeting at our humble home. We are honoured to host you my Queen, both of my daughter's will be in attendance."

"Good."

Rebecca made similar visits to various businesses, some in Diagon, some in Knockturn, and some in the surrounding magical districts. Calling upon specific individuals to attend a mandatory summoning at Greengrass manor that evening. Once that was all done she met up with Sirius and the other two before they returned to Grimmauld Place and Rebecca shut herself off in her 'office' – a renovated room which Rebecca had claimed as her office. Where she prepared for that evening.

At five in the afternoon, Rebecca emerged from her office and then informed Sirius and the four about what she would be doing that night. Sirius was invited to come along, so long as he stayed with Morrighan and didn't interfere with anything that was going on whatsoever. He reluctantly agreed to her terms, so after she was dressed in a form fitting black dress, had her cloak on and considered herself ready – she fetched Artemisia and activated the floo.

* * *

Greengrass Manor was the ancestral home of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, who were known as being a relative neutral or 'grey' family. Most of the neutral or 'grey' families were already in attendance – after Rebecca's visit, Anastasia Greengrass had immediately flooed home, told her husband about what had been told of her and had begun frantic preparations for their guests, summoning all of the Greengrass house elves and giving them tasks and deadlines by which they had to be finished.

Daphne Greengrass was considered a beautiful girl, she had golden hair and crystal clear blue eyes which reminded many of the ocean when it was calm. She was also a Hogwarts student going into fourth year, she was 14 and was well aware of her family's business and just how they had obtained their wealth. She had even met and spoken with their 'Queen' as her parents had referred to the girl as, and yet, Daphne knew that their 'Queen' was the same age as her – the two had even had somewhat of a friendship, though it was certainly strained due to Daphne and the Queen's intellectual differences.

Now, Daphne was by no means an imbecile like some dark-haired green-eyed boy she knew at school. No, Daphne was in the upper echelon in her studies, always coming in the top five, and always under the bookworm Granger who associated herself with the imbecile and the blood traitor. However, she knew very well that her level of smarts, even if she also had the bookworm's intelligence – could never measure up to the intelligence of the Queen of Shadows, it would drive her insane to even try.

Daphne knew all of the children in the Queen's Court, as was its whispered name amongst the involved houses. The ignorant fools of the wizarding world believed there was only light, dark and grey. However, those who knew more about the world as a whole knew there were more factions that just those three, and the most devastating faction was the one her parents are a part of – the Shadows.

As hostesses, Daphne and Astoria were entertaining the other Heirs and Heiresses at the gathering. Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin, Tracy Davis, her best friend, Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff she had only interacted with at these gatherings, Annabelle Rosier, a seventh year in Ravenclaw, Padma and Parvati Patil, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in her year level, there were others as well but she hadn't bothered to remember the names of any of the children because they weren't in Hogwarts yet, or had already been working as adults.

The floo in Greengrass manor glowed green and out stepped the first of the four, as soon as the people in attendance saw them start to appear they immediately went and formed an orderly line, with husbands and their wives standing next to each other, behind them the Heir or Heiresses would stand. There were a few acceptances, Amelia Bones was the reagent of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Susan Bones was the Heiress but thus underage so they stood side by side.

As soon as the Empress walked through the floo, everyone lowered their heads. They stiffened even more when Artemisia appeared out of the Empress' shadow and stood next to her, the Empress' hand resting on top of the beast's fur. However, everyone was slightly surprised when Sirius Black

"Empress, we welcome you to Greengrass manor once again. Everyone has gathered as you requested. I also have the cargo that you requested," Lord Cyrus Greengrass said with a bow.

"Take me to it, I will address you all after." Rebecca said,

"As you wish," he gestured in the direction of his study, it was only after she had walked ahead of him that he followed her.

Once in the study, he opened up a wall and descended the steps. Inside the room torches immediately lit and Rebecca was able to see a large box that looked centuries old. Ancient runes were carved upon its surface, Rebecca looked at it and then frowned. Before she turned to Lord Greengrass.

"What were my instructions?" she said coldly.

"That we were to move it here, whole and not open it my Queen," he said almost instantly.

"And yet, I can see that your aura has already been around this important relic. The seal was broken, Cyrus Greengrass. Do you know what that means?" she said, the temperature in the room dropped.

"I-I'm sorry my Queen! The relic! I couldn't resist!" he protested.

"Artemisia," Rebecca snapped her fingers.

"No! I didn't – I…" he turned and ran, the Black Bengal tiger stalked after him.

In the hall, everyone heard the running and the shouting of Lord Greengrass, his pleading and all. He tripped into the room and was then pounced upon by the Black beast, Daphne watched horrified as her father's blood was spilled with its large claws. His screams echoed throughout the room.

"Please stop!" Daphne shouted, before Tracy's hands clamped over her mouth shutting her up.

There was a clap of hands and the beast stopped its ravaging, but remained pinning the battered and bruised body of Cyrus Greengrass. The Empress re-entered the room, the four behind her carrying the box. Already people could see that the seal was broken, Daphne's eyes went from the box to her father and then back to the Empress, she gulped.

"And why should I? Daphne Greengrass of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass? I had given simple instructions for this specific cargo. And yet your foolish father couldn't follow them to the latter. Girl, move your hand. I want to hear a reply," instantly Tracy's hand removed itself and those who were standing with Daphne stepped well away from her.

"He's my father, he may not be as brilliantly minded as you. Or even as magically powerful, but we have always followed your orders, he has never failed except this one time. Can't you forgive him for his first transgression?" Daphne said, clenching her fist and holding back her tears.

"Oh… is that the way you see this?" Daphne only blinked and then she was staring right into emerald eyes, dark hair with crimson streaks entered her vision. Her chin was currently in the Empress' hand making it so she couldn't look away from those emerald eyes.

"You see, Miss Greengrass. While you are correct that this is his first mistake, have you ever heard of me giving someone a second chance?" she said, her voice was cold.

"Well… no, but! This could be the first time you do it," Daphne managed to get out.

"Very well… Artemisia," the Empress said, immediately the beast was by her side and off of her father. Anastasia ran forwards and to her husband while Rebecca took a few steps away.

"Take her instead," she said over her shoulder, the beast roared and slammed into Daphne, pinning her to the ground with its great claws, they started to dig into her skin and she cried out in pain, looking up into the jet-black eyes of the beast.

"P-please…" Cyrus rasped, hand reached out towards Daphne.

"I don't care, do it. Kill me, let your fucking beast rip my throat out," Daphne snarled up at it, the black Bengal tiger looked down at the girl in amusement.

"Your eldest has some spirit," Rebecca knelt down where Anastasia was currently kneeling with Cyrus.

She pressed her fingers into his bleeding wounds causing him to cough up blood violently, before she stood. No one uttered a word as she walked to the crate and wrote on it, in the blood of Cyrus Greengrass. Once she was done she snapped her fingers and the bloodied symbols glowed around the box.

"Artemisia… kill him," she said.

The beast disappeared and then Cyrus was lifted from the ground by the beast and devoured. Blood painting the ground beneath the area he once occupied. No one said a word, not even Amelia Bones who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Congratulations Heiress Daphne Greengrass. You now have your father's job in my Court. Now, onto other pieces of business."


	4. Chapter 3: First meeting

**Chapter 3: First Meeting of the Emerald-Eyed twins**

* * *

If there was one thing that everyone knew when it came to dealing with the Queen of Shadows, it was that if you were favoured by her, you do whatever is required of you to keep that favour. Yet, for Daphne, finding favour with said Queen came at the price of her father which left her feeling bitter. The official excuse was that he had an accident when trying to retrieve some especially rare potions ingredients and died as a result, Anastasia would take up his responsibilities until Daphne was ready to take over.

In reality, Daphne had to take up her father's duties in the court, everything that their business had was to be decided upon by her and enacted by Anastasia. The worst part of the night wasn't even that, it was finding out that their Queen would be attending Hogwarts with them. All of the current students stiffened as did many of the adults, but none of them questioned her, Daphne was numb the entire time as were her mother and younger sister.

* * *

"Fucking hell, I really did miss this place," Rebecca said as she sat in her office in her club, it had been a few weeks since she had been here and she was feeling a little homesick.

"Empress, your invite from the French Minister of Magic to attend the Quidditch world cup with him and his family arrived. What should I tell him?" Loki asked.

"Jean? Oh, of course we'll accept. God, that man is asexual as it gets and that wife of his and those girls…" she licked her lips.

"Very well, now, about the Greengrass girl. Do you really think she is capable of passing the test? And you've yet to do anything with the contents of the box – it's remained sealed as you've ordered," he said.

"Fuck no. But it will be interesting to see her grow into a more suitable position. That girl has an intelligent head on her shoulder, I'd like to cultivate it."

"Amelia Bones has also requested a private meeting with you, shall I add it to the schedule?"

"Ah, Amy is always quite eager to please me with any bits of information she has. Well, tell her I'll pop by once all my muggle affairs are taken care of, speaking of which – have we made inroads with any of our targets?"

"We have Empress, Austria's underworld Boss known as the Reaper has requested a personal meeting with you, as have the leaders of the German and Russian underworld."

"Good, good. And what about the Corleone's?"

"Still a thorn in our side when it comes to the America's. But, surprisingly you have an admirer in the form of Georgiana Corleone, the Don's daughter."

"I see, well, send the Don a peaceful message. Georgiana is rather quite beautiful, perhaps they would accept my rule if she were by my side."

"You can't seriously be considering marrying the girl?" Morrighan said, looking absolutely horrified.

"Marrying? Perhaps, but, the girl would make a lovely pet. Don't you think, pet?" Rebecca looked down, under her desk was Narcissa – on her knees and naked. Her mouth was currently full, as she was bobbing her head up and down on Rebecca's cock. There was a knock on the door, Rebecca's head turned and she smiled before flicking it open.

"Come on in _Cyrus_ , your performance was spectacular. Let us hope that your daughter is as good as you claim her to be," Rebecca smirked, Cyrus Greengrass just smiled and sat down in the chair opposite her, their deception had been known only to a few, his wife, Amelia Bones and the four horsemen.

* * *

The Quidditch world cup was a spectacular and grand event that was held each year, this year it was Ireland against Bulgaria. Of-course it was also a place for much business to be done, and for bets to be made. But, the Queen of Shadows was not one to make such bets, no she preferred to have the results positively skewed in her favour. It was simple to do really. The Irish seeker's family were being 'taken care of' by some of her people giving him incentive to _not_ catch the snitch, allowing the young Bulgarian heartthrob Viktor Krum to catch it. On the other hand, the Bulgarian keeper was offered the chance for a new identity away from the Bulgarian government, not just for him but also his family – which was a great incentive to allow goals past, not too many to make it obvious, but enough so that Ireland would win by a landslide even if Krum caught the snitch.

Of course, only very few people would know of that outcome and would bet on it. It could be considered a one in a million possibility for the outcome to be that accurate. Therefore, those who would bet on it would receive a large return.

Sirius decided to come along which was perfectly fine with Rebecca. The two of them had developed a friendship at the least, Sirius was too irresponsible to be a real parent and once he had finally accepted that – the two were able to get along perfectly, it was almost scary at some times, especially when Sirius's marauder habits cut in.

The Quidditch world cup was in a valley, protected by wards and the like so muggles wouldn't come near it. Hades and Loki had brought the now unopened box and placed it in a hidden location as per Rebecca's orders – she had plans for the box and the Quidditch world cup in general. Of course, they relied on the behaviour of specific individuals, however, she knew that they'd do the stupid things at the World Cup.

"Minister Jean Delacour, thank you very much for the invite," Rebecca said, she was dressed in her traditional attire and was flanked by the four and then Sirius trailed behind them.

"Lady Forsythe, it was my pleasure to invite you to such an event. We even have seats in the Minister's box – although we'll have to share it with the English pigs. Not that everyone, of the English are like that, case point, your lovely organisation."

"Good save, lovely to see you again Rebecca," Apolline Delacour said, she curtseyed politely.

"Oh, it is certainly _lovely_ to see you again to Apolline. And please it is just Bec to you," Rebecca bowed, took the elder Veela's hand in her own and kissed it.

"Flirting with my wife, as usual," Jean said amused.

"Hey, just cause you ain't gonna hit that doesn't mean I won't."

"If you were anyone else, I'd gut you for saying such a thing. But because you're you, I shall say I will be busy with diplomatic talks later – so you two have fun," he winked at her and she grinned.

"Do I have a say in any of this?" Apolline asked with raised eyebrows.

"Would you really object?" Rebecca said smirking, Sirius's mouth dropped as Rebecca's hand dropped to squeeze Apolline's shapely rear.

"Well… no?"

Rebecca just laughed and the group mingled, Apolline stuck close to Rebecca a lot of the time – the two trading touches every now and then while they relaxed in the French minster's tent.

" _Bonjour_ Lady Forsythe," Fleur Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour said as they greeting the entourage.

"Fleur! Looking brilliant as always, god damn, you must have all of the guys and half the girls drooling after you," Rebecca said greeting one of her close friends with a hug, the elder girl returned it with smiles.

"It is quite annoying, you know how I feel about those pitiful insignificant fools," Fleur replied.

Veela were quite different than many other half-breeds, their magic innately seeks out the most suitable partner for them. One that would provide them protection and is best suited to being a protector for them and their family. The problem was that although they are particularly attracted to powerful individuals – of which Rebecca was one of the most powerful beings around. Her father was considered a powerful wizard, and that's what attracted her mother to him – that he was asexual and had only consented to sex twice – for her and her sister to be created. However, she knew that like herself, her mother's innate nature drew her to Rebecca just like hers did. And knowing the other girl she knew that she wouldn't have a problem with being noticed, and being a Vella and the certain… advantages of being one of Rebecca's made it perfectly fine to be open to non-monogamous relations.

"Gabby, come on give me a hug!" the young girl bolted and jumped into Rebecca's arms, she laughed and Rebecca spun her around in the air before setting her down.

"I got you a little something," Rebecca held her hand out and Artemis placed a small pouch into it which she took and opened.

Inside was a silver pendant with a black gem on it, the pendant itself was on a thin silver chain and was shaped in the form of a rose with the gem being in the centre. This necklace was special foci for elemental magic, in which the Veela were especially adept in fire elemental magic. The reason the gem was black was because of the safety enchantments, when Gabrielle would fully awaken at the age of sixteen, the black gem would turn its original red.

" _Mama, Papa! Look what Big sister gave me!_ " she said bouncing up and down.

"Gabrielle, English please! Thank her properly," Apolline said, smiling brightly.

Sirius Black watched as Rebecca interacted with the French minister and his family, she acted completely different to when she was dealing with the others in Greengrass manor. He smiled a little bit at seeing her act like an adult, a big sister and a crime lord all at the same time.

After a few hours of relaxing, Rebecca listened to stories from both Delacour's time at Beauxbaton's and when she talked some business with Jean. Primarily, he informed her about the Tri-wizard tournament that had Beauxbaton's coming to Hogwarts for the event. Fleur was determined to be the Beauxbaton's champion, and Rebecca had promised to provide some private tutors for her. She also agreed to have her operatives shadowing the Beauxbaton's contingent in order to protect them from any threat. Furthermore, she revealed that she would be a student attending Hogwarts as well and would be able to watch over Fleur from up close.

As night fell upon them, the hype for the match increased and that found Jean Delacour dressed in green and white pants, with green paint on his face and the worlds 'Ireland' on his arms. Sirius had gotten in on the vibe and was dressed pretty much exactly the same as Jean – the two were grinning at each other while the women looked at them shaking their heads.

"Aren't you two going to join them?" Artemis smirked at the two boys.

"I'm not much of a Quidditch fan," Loki sighed.

"Erm…" Hades said trailing off.

"Hades… you're not…" Artemis looked at him shocked.

"Oh, would you look at the time?" he said and made to move, however, Artemis snagged his cloak and pulled it.

Hades, a tall and rather muscular boy at the age of 18 had cream coloured skin, strawberry blonde hair and dark hazel eyes. And he was currently decked out in the Bulgarian Red and Black.

"Oh my god," Artemis said shaking her head, Bec just laughed at the two of them – she knew that there was something going on between Artemis and Hades, and if she were honest she completely approved of the two of them.

"Bulgarian!" Sirius shouted, then both Jean and Sirius tackled Hades to the ground grinning like kids.

"It's like we're surrounded by children," Morrighan said quietly, yet, Bec didn't miss the small smile she had on her face watching the two adult males and their companion.

"Hades wasn't wrong though, we need to start heading to our seats," Loki commented.

Everyone got up and Apolline shoved a jacket into Jean's hands demanding him put it on, he listened while Sirius was given one of his own by Morrighan.

The group made their way through the field of tents until they reached the stairs, then they went up the stairs until they got to the Minister's box, Rebecca frowned when she saw Minister Fudge talking to Head of the Department of International Cooperation, Bartemus Crouch.

"Ah Minister Delacour, so very glad you could make it," he said before coming over and fervently shaking Jean Delacour's hand.

"Thank you for the invite, might I introduce you to a very _special_ friend of mine. This is Rebecca Forsythe," he gestured to Rebecca.

"Very good to meet you! We're almost ready to start," he said, only sparing a brief glance at her.

Rebecca didn't bother acknowledging someone who didn't acknowledge her, though he wasn't surprised that the British Minister for Magic didn't know who she was. She moved to go and get some fresh air and away from the idiocy the four following as they always did, when she was stopped by a large group walking into the box, more predominantly the three who led the group.

Lord James Charlus Potter, Lady Lily Evans-Potter and heir Harry James Potter – the fucking Potter family were followed by the Weasley brood.

"Harry, stay behind me," James said immediately upon seeing Rebecca.

"Oh, is there something you're protecting him from?" Rebecca said raising an eyebrow.

"I know exactly who you are," he retorted.

"Oh, that is rich. Pray tell, and what do you know about me James Charlus Potter?" she said extending her arms out to her sides, black vapour poured from it and surrounded them, just her group and the other group.

"You're the monster who took over the wizarding underworld as well as the muggle underworld. The Queen of Shadows was your title, I've heard how you treated the Corleone's," he sneered. Rebecca let out a low laugh, that's all her father knew about her? How rich, she was going to throw this in their faces.

"Funny how you think me a monster, though I suppose it is thanks to you that I am what I am," she retorted.

"How in merlin's name can you blame my family for the choices you've made?" Lily snapped at her.

"Isn't it obvious already Lily?" Sirius stepped through the black shield surrounding the group, he had seen the Potter's come up the stairs and knew that Rebecca wouldn't be able to resist saying something.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing with this monster?" Lily shrieked.

"You don't even recognise your own daughter?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

The Potter's looked at Rebecca before her features started to shift back to their original form, auburn hair with her emerald eyes, a slightly thinner face. She looked like a splitting image of Lily Evans when she was young, something that completely threw the Potter's off. She always hated seeing her natural form in the mirror, to her it symbolised weakness, symbolised someone who was long gone.

"Hello _Mother, Father, Brother_ " she said with a sickly-sweet smile.

"What-… how?" James found himself asking.

"How what? How did I manage to survive with those magic hating muggles you forced me onto? Or how did I become the most feared person in the wizarding and muggle underworld? Both have quite a long answer," she snapped back.

"You can't talk to my parents like that!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at her.

"You're a downright bitch," Ron Weasley has his wand out and was standing next to Harry.

"Ah, that's right you're close with the Blood-Traitor Weasley brood. Lord Arthur Weasley – head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, quite a long name and quite a useless department if you ask me. Then there's Molly Weasley – the Banshee of Hogwarts. Of-course there's Percy the perfect politician and good boy. The Twins, perhaps the only decent members of the family. Which makes you Ronald Weasley – the one with piss poor magic, piss poor table manners and the only thing that makes you recognisable is being the 'best friend' of the Boy-who-lived. Which makes the last one Ginevra Weasley – the lovely betrothed of Harrison James Potter. Does that fit what you've told me about them Loki?" Rebecca asked over her shoulder.

"Indeed it is," Loki replied.

"Hmm… not much to look at really, though, I am surprised you're not fat and overweight _brother_ with the amount of pampering you've received your whole life. Never having to do whatever you had to, in order to survive, never having to _kill_ just to avoid being killed," Rebecca was seething.

"My Queen, your emotions are out of check. You'll cause a scene, let's go and get some fresh air before having to suffer through the match with them in the same box as us," Morrighan said.

"You are right, oh, and a word of warning Potter's. You may claim me as your family, but I will just deny it – after all, who would argue with Gringotts certifications?" she used her magic to change her appearance back and then move them out of her way.

As Loki walked passed he turned ever so slightly before placing something in Fred's hand, without anyone else seeing and walking off. Fred and George looked at the piece of paper when no one else was paying attention – the note read 'Irish will win, Krum will catch the snitch. Bet on that option – B.W.'

* * *

Amelia Bones was running security for the Quidditch world cup, well, she organised it along with the Aurors from the French Ministry and the Bulgarian Ministry. However, she was also overseeing Daphne Greengrass and her 'mission' to protect the artefact that their Queen had brought. Yes, she knew Cyrus Greengrass wasn't really dead, yes, she knew that it was a test for the young girl – to see if she were ready for _more_. Rebecca Forsythe may be ruthless, she may even kill them if they fucked up massively. But, she would always be loyal to those who were loyal to her.

"You understand what you have to do, don't you, Heiress Greengrass?"

"I do, Madam Bones. I must protect the artefact of our Queens, at all costs," Daphne responded bitterly.

"Good, I hope your protection detail is good. Should you fail, they may not see the light of the next day," Amelia sighed, it was a likely situation that could occur. She wasn't the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for no reason.

"I have only those I completely trust with me, I _won't_ fail."

Satisfied, Amelia nodded and looked at her pocket-watch. However, a seething Rebecca stormed through the front of the tent and up to them. The look in Rebecca's face was murderous, it both frightened Amelia and turned her on.

" _Leave_ ," Rebecca snapped at Daphne, the girl quickly scurried out of the tent where the Four Horsemen had manned the front of the tent, keeping it closed.

"My Queen, what's bothering you?" Amelia was on her knees in front of her Queen with her eyes glued to the floor in a submissive position.

"I just met the _infamous_ boy-who-lived, and his _lovely_ family," there was no affection in her voice, just the cold chill that promised pain.

Amelia remained tight lipped, her hazel eyes glued to the ground. A warm hand touched her face and lifted it, she looked up into the cold emerald eyes that promised pain, a pain that she loved. When you had the Queen's interest in one way or another, you just _had_ to keep it through _any_ means necessary.

"I've come to _relieve_ some of my _frustration_ ," Amelia's body shuddered at the tone of voice, already her panties were begging to be drenched.

Rebecca leaned down and softly pressed her lips against Amelia's own, Amelia was quick to return the kiss. Rebecca tightened her grip on Amelia's jaw causing Amelia to wince and open her mouth to allow Rebecca's tongue to slip inside. There was no battle for dominance, Rebecca was in control and there was no questions about it, Amelia's body bent to every whim that her beautiful Queen made.

"Strip."

It was a command, not a question. As soon as the words had been uttered Amelia stood and turned, she knew how this went. Rebecca conjured a lush chair for herself to sit on, and Amelia moved her hips to silent music while she took off her robes, reveal a pair of lace panties and a matching bra. She then turned around so that her back was to Rebecca and bent over, her fingers sliding into the waistband of her panties and pulling them down giving her Queen a view of her glistening pussy before she turned around again with her hands reaching to unclasp her bra, allowing her 36DD tits free.

Rebecca's eyes scanned the flawless mature body in front of her, already her cock was standing at attention. Amelia was always eager to please, and she was an absolute pain slut which made her Rebecca's favourite toy to work her frustration out on and she certainly did do that many times.

"Come."

Another command, Amelia walked over to where Rebecca sat before dropping to her knees again, her eyes fixed on her next prize. She quickly looked to her Queen's eyes, silently asking for permission. She received a slight nod, this was all she needed before her hands rose towards her Queen's groin. Almost instantly, Rebecca's clothes vanished causing Amelia to jump slightly and the other girl chuckled. This always happened when she did this.

Amelia placed tentative kissed on the crown of Rebecca's cock before she opened her mouth and sucked, she felt a hand run through her dark hair before she was forced down on her Queen's cock, all 8 thick inches of it invaded her throat suddenly and she loved it.

"Always the _perfect_ slut, aren't you, Madam Bones? Head of the DMLE."

Amelia's body shivered, her Queen loved to remind her that she was the headstrong Witch who was in charge of the DMLE, while she had an 8inch monster cock rammed down her throat. Rebecca then began to dictate the pace of the throat fucking, Amelia just obeyed her Queen's desires, using her tongue and mouth to massage the cock.

After a few moments Amelia was finally allowed to breathe, although she only did for a few moments before she began to lick the shaft of her Queen's cock again and then pay attention to the lovely, _heavy_ , balls that were underneath causing her Queen to suck in a deep breath of air.

" _Bend over the desk_."

Her Queen wasn't playing for fun, she was really frustrated after all, to forego the foreplay. Amelia turned as quick as she could and bent over her desk, throwing all the papers and quills onto the ground. She'd clean them up later. She assumed the position, her moist pussy and naked body waiting in anticipation.

 _Smack!_ The hand of her Queen came down on her left arse cheek hard causing pain to shoot through her entire body and her bubbly pale behind to jiggle as a red handprint form. _Smack!_ This time it was on her right. Amelia moaned, loving the feeling of her Queen _punishing_ her flesh. If she wasn't trusted to be the head of the DMLE by her Queen, Amelia would have already dedicated herself to being her Queen's pain whore.

"Nghh!" Amelia's voice was coherent as sharp nails ran down her back, she knew she would be bleeding from the scratches but she didn't care, she _loved_ pain.

Just then she felt the head of the large organ that was connected to the groin of her Queen brush up against her moist pussy lips. Her grip on the sides of her desk tightened, in one single violent thrust the entire 8inch monster entered her pussy, stretching it beyond normal as it always did.

"Fuck!" Amelia moaned, unable to keep her mouth shut.

More pain as the nails completely tore up her back while the large shaft rammed in and out of her. She held on for dear life as cracked appeared on the desk, her usually cream coloured arse was beet red, boarder-line purple from the abuse that it sustained from both hand and cock.

"You're such a good _pain whore_ , Amelia," Rebecca's voice whispered in her ear, she felt her Queen's tits press up against her back, and her large rod was still invading her insides.

"O-only… nghh! F-for… oh fuck!... you," Amelia panted, her eyes rolling up as her pleasure was building.

Rebecca's teeth bit into Amelia's shoulder, where, if one looked, there were multiple bite marks. Amelia let out a silent scream as her body convulsed in orgasmic bliss, her pussy clamped down on the cock still thrusting in and out of her. Rebecca groaned at the feeling and slammed her hips into Amelia's arse hard, over and over again while her own pleasure built up. Her right hand continually abused Amelia's arse cheeks, turning them a satisfying purple.

"Here it comes, _whore_ , you're going to take it all!" Rebecca growled, her hands dug into Amelia's hips as she sheathed her cock _all_ the way inside of Amelia's moist folds, her hips twitched as the cum came gushing out of her cock and pouring into Amelia's depths.

Amelia's head dropped onto the desk and she let out another low moan as her body convulsed in another orgasm, this time though she felt the gushing liquid start to fill her up, letting her know that her Queen was cumming inside of her like she always did. Amelia felt the loss immediately as her Queen's cock withdrew from her depths, she moaned in disappointed, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Clean yourself up, Amelia. I'm going to use your shower before I return to the World Cup."


End file.
